Attaching strings of lights and especially exterior Christmas season lights is seldom less than arduous. Typically cold weather, ladder difficulties and dangers, light string entanglement, bulb breakage, and successful and pleasing mounting are but a few of the challenges often faced annually by those in pursuit of decorative and other lighting. The present apparatus provides a solution to stringing numerous lights.